Uniforms and other types of garments are often worn by employees, contractors, volunteers, and other personnel in various industries. For example, uniforms and other types of garments are often worn by vendors at entertainment venues, by sales personnel at retail locations, and by other types of professionals in a variety of other contacts.
Examples of related art are described below:
U.S. Pat. No. 7,787,240 provides for a wearable assembly, wherein a display system is incorporated into an article of clothing, such as a video jacket or vest. The display system includes at least an output device, a mass storage device, and an input device. The output device includes at least a display device with a substantially rigid display screen. The mass storage device is in content providing relationship to the output device. The input device includes operator accessible controls controllingly associated with the output and mass storage devices. An electrical power source is in electrical power supplying relationship to at least the display system. A carrying harness supports at least the display screen on a torso of a person wearing the article of clothing. The display screen is supported by the carrying harness so that the display screen is generally weight bearingly independent of the article of clothing. A pad is positioned between the carrier's torso and the display screen in motion stabilizing relationship with the display screen. A substantially transparent, impact, and scratch resistant pane is mounted to the article of clothing in substantial registry with the display screen so the display screen is visible through the pane to a viewer located outside of the article of clothing. A geographic position locator beacon member is associated with the article of clothing. Except for the display screen, the display system is substantially hidden from the viewer by the article of clothing.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,377,663 provides for safety garments and safety vests for enhancing the visibility of a wearer in low-light conditions. The safety garment has a first layer, a reflective layer, and a plurality of lights electrically connected to a power source. The lights are attached to the reflective layer and positioned within an aperture of a protective cover such that the light does not protrude past an outer surface of the protective cover. The reflective layer may be removable. The lights may emit non-visible light. The garment may comprise an audible alarm, a pouch for packing and carrying the garment, a removable lighted patch for displaying any one of various messages or beacons, and fiber-optic thread to further illuminate the safety garment.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,571,495 provides for a garment having a detachable billboard panel on the front or back, or both, having indicia thereon for advertising a movie or sporting event or the like, an entertainment program, etc. The billboard panel is a removable panel that is quickly and easily mounted to or removed from the garment and flaps on the garment cover the securing elements.
U.S. Patent Application No. 2009/0149036 provides for an entirely wearable electrical connector for power/data connectivity. The principal element of a modular network is the wearable electrical connector, which is integrated into a personal area network with USB compatibility. An embodiment comprises a non-conductive elastomeric environmental seal.
U.S. Patent Application No. 2002/0068604 provides for a wearable data network. The wearable data network includes a Universal Data Warehouse (UDW) and at least one Purpose Optimized Device (POD). The UDW is carried by the user and is, essentially, a personal data warehouse to store data having a variety of different types and uses (e.g., personal financial data, audio and video files, and presentation files). The UDW, however, is incapable of processing the user's data. Instead, one PODs are used in conjunction with one or more UDWs to process the user's data. As is suggested by its name, a POD is a device that has been optimized to carry out a specific purpose. One example is a POD that is designed to play the user's audio files, another example is a POD that is designed to render the user's video files, and yet another example is a POD that is designed to render the user's presentation files.
U.S. Patent Application No. 2006/0028430 provides for wearable multimedia delivery devices and methods of use thereof. A first variation provides a video jacket incorporating multimedia information delivery and optionally including separate power and multimedia information sources so as to minimize restriction of motion for the wearing user. In one variation, the separate power and multimedia information sources are provided on a belt coupled to a multimedia delivery component. Another variation provides a video badge wearable by a user, for example, when delivering a service, such as waitering. A third variation provides a video belt wearable by a user, for example, when delivering a service, such as waitering. Other variations are provided for other wearable video options. Additional features include impact resistance and heat dissipation.
U.S. Patent Application No. 2011/0288917 provides for methods and systems for displaying advertising or other promotional information to users via mobile devices. In particular, methods and systems that target advertisements using real-time information including location-based, defined geolocation territory rights (e.g., GeoEstate rights), and weather-related information.
None of the art described above addresses all of the issues that the present invention does.